


Comic

by lavenderspark



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Comic, Embedded Images, F/M, Graphic Novel, Halloween
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 11:24:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20865425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderspark/pseuds/lavenderspark
Summary: A little fun for Halloween. Originally posted on Tumblr, here are all four pages together.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. page 2




	3. page 3




	4. page 4




End file.
